Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, users can utilize their computing devices to download, view, access, or otherwise interact with maps, such as digital or electronic maps. For instance, users of a social networking system (or service) can, via their computing devices, access maps by browsing information about places or by checking in at various locations.
Under conventional approaches rooted in computer technology, a map can be created, rendered, or generated from a plurality of map portions, such as map tiles or map squares. However, when map portions for certain map areas are not yet downloaded, loaded, rendered, or available, conventional approaches typically provide indications that such map areas are unavailable. For example, conventional approaches can display gray tiles or grey squares to indicate or illustrate that such map areas are not yet available. However, such indications (e.g., gray tiles, grey squares) that map areas are unavailable can be distracting, inconvenient, uninteresting, or otherwise undesirable for a user attempting to use the map. As such, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall experience associated with utilizing maps.